As Long As You're Mine
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. They had only started dating for a week now but if anything she felt like she had wings on her heels whenever she saw him. In other words, she was in love...Plz R


It was a rather beautiful night.  
The heaven's stars shone throughout the black abyss of night as all fell silent to the gleam of the full moon. It was January now, as the winter weather hung over the world. Snowflakes had their chance of dancing onto the Earth even though they didn't since Christmas. The manor was as quiet as a mouse as midnight claimed it's hour by chiming twelve times on the grandfather clock in the living room. Aside from that, most of the gang was sleeping. Except for two of the thieves. They both reclined together in the living room in each others' arms. They had only started dating for a week now but if anything she felt like she had wings on her heels whenever she saw him. In other words, she was in love. She didn't know if he felt the same as she pulled away from his embrace and sat next to him. 

"Sora, is something wrong?"

"Jigen, I think it's time I'd tell you..."

"Hm?"

Her heart started to race as she knew what she was about to tell him. But how to say it? She didn't know. She could only think of one song that would say everything to him. Her emotions and possibly a desire that some craved when they were alone with their lovers. She didn't look at him but she started to form a melody with her voice.

-"Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me"-

He eyed her suspiciously as he felt his heart beat. It was racing quickly as he knew what she was trying to say. Somehow his mind was saying it and somewhere in the core of his heart, he felt the same way. But was he true to it or not? That was the only question blocking him from feeling an emotion so powerful it would make his soul grow stronger and his heart grow weaker.

-"And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine"-

She turned a light pink as she now stared at him. Her heart felt like it was going to explode as his just pounded against his chest. He knew what he had to say or else it would kill her completely. He knew he would be true to the emotion titled love as he started the second part of her song.

-"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell"-

She smiled at him as he knew he satisfied her emotion. She loved him just as he did her. The flames now burned strongly just as their love for each other did. He never felt this before as he enjoyed it. He could tell she did too but was secretly trying to hide it. It wasn't easy for her as she allowed it to show. Their hearts were one as the question that blocked him died in the new feeling. He allowed a sly smile to creep across his face as their voices united.

-"Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time"-

He now gripped her hands gently as he looked at her. The smiles were gone and replaced by a look of serious ways. She felt her heart race and his mind soar as he made eye contact with her. And underneath the fedora, she saw the glimmer of his dark chocolate eyes. Her heart grew weak as the night progressed smoothly.

-"Say there's no future  
For us as a pair"-

Her voice led his through the darkness of the last two lyrics and into the light of luck and love. The time to take chances was now even if they wind up together in the future. His hands slipped down as he pulled her closer to him and held her tightly against his body. He felt her area against his' as they kept their eye contact with each other. Her eyes tore into his soul and made him melt into the couch. His eyes ripped out her heart and made it stronger as their song resumed.

-"And though  
I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine"-

She felt him pull her into his arms as they kissed. She felt her heart stop its rhythm as it regained itself when his tongue slipped into her mouth. Their kiss seemed to last forever as he soon saw her elegant figure on him. Her back against his chest as his hand moved to her abdomen. She placed her hand on his, as he looked at her. She knew this was what she wanted as he sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?"

She blushed a bit before responding, "It's just for the first time, I feel ... wicked."


End file.
